Un amor en verde
by Torbellino-san
Summary: Un joven morocho paseaba por la calles de Saltadilla y pensando en..."Esa maldita verdecita-mascullo el joven" ".-Q…qu…¿Qué haces?- con dificultad pudo decir.-Bueno, algo que quise hacer de hace un tiempo- dijo esto para después..." Jajaj si quieren saber que es lo que pasa entren, lean y disfruten.


**Un amor en verde.**

"Bruta, violenta, salvaje, toda una fiera" eso era lo primero que le venía a la mente cuando decían su nombre, si, el nombre de esa persona que todos los días peleaba con ella, el nombre de esa estúpida heroína que se creía mejor que él.

-Esa maldita verdecita-mascullo un joven de 16 años, con el pelo como la noche y con unos ojos verdes bosque que te perdías en ellos fácilmente. El chico iba caminando por las solitarias calles de Saltadilla, era de noche y no había ni un alma a esas horas.

El joven de cuyo nombre Butch Him, ya estaba harto de la verdecita y sus estúpidas hermanas que no paraban de humillarlos a él y a sus hermanos cada vez más.

Detestaba a esa marimacho, aun que tenía que admitir que lo años además de favorecerlo a él también le habían favorecido a la verdecita, ella había cambiado mucho, su pelo como la noche ahora lo llevaba más despeinado dándole un aíre salvaje, sus ojos esmeralda se hicieron más penetrantes y desafiantes, tenía un buen busto para su edad, su figura se hizo más esbelta y deseable para cualquier hombre, los rasgos de su rostro eran tan finos y tan delicados, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, y…sus labios, tan suaves, tan apetecibles, tan…wow, un momento ¿él estaba pensando en la marimacho de esa forma?

No podía ser, NO.

-No, no, no- decía, agitando la cabeza de una lado hacia otro, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos.

Estaba tan concentrado de sacar esas "cosas" de su mente, que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba por la misma calle que él y en dirección contraria, hasta que choco con esta.

-Auch… fíjate por donde caminas, idiota- escucho el joven, esa voz se le hacía muy familiar.

-Vos deberías tener más cuidado- le respondió a la fuente de la voz. Cuando se dio cuenta con quien hablaba.-Oh, verdecita.

-Agh, ya cállate, idiota-dijo con fastidio la heroína.

-¿Pero qué pasa, no te alegra verme otra vez?- pregunto con burla- Porque a mi si, tal vez te pueda devolver la de esta mañana- poniéndose en posición de lucha.

La morocha se lo quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Con mucho gusto, imbécil- también posicionándose para pelear.

-Está bien- dijo el oji-verde antes de desaparecer de la mirada esmeralda de la chica.

-¿Pero qué? Eres un cobar…-pero no termino ya que una mano le había tapado la boca.

-Vaya, si que eres lenta. ¿Sorprendida, eh, verdecita?- le dijo cada palabra en el oído.

Buttercup, estaba sorprendida de la velocidad del imbécil. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que ese era el mismo Butch con el que había peleado esa mañana, y que obviamente le pateo el culo.

Pero no pudo pensar más ya que antes de que haga o piense algo, la misma mano que le estaba tapando la boca, la tiro para atrás llevándosela con el morocho.

* * *

La empujo contra la pared del callejón, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor que recorrió toda la espalda la oji-verde.

-Jajaja…esto sí que es divertido, ver a la gran Buttercup Utonio, ser acorralada y vencida-decía con burla, solo para ver como la provocaba.

-Eres un…

-Ah, no, ni te atrevas - dijo este acercándose más y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la oji-esmeralda, bloqueando cualquier vía de escape.

-Aléjate, hijo de puta- dijo amargamente cada palabra.

-No lo creo- acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Buttercup.

.-Q…qu…¿Qué haces?- con dificultad pudo decir.

-Bueno, algo que quise hacer de hace un tiempo- dijo esto para después tirarse contra los labios de la chica.

No lo podía creer, Butch Him, la estaba besando y a voluntad propia. Su cerebro no podía reaccionar con lo que estaba pasando, en un momento se estaba burlando de ella y al otro la estaba besando pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondía, aun que más tratara no podía. Tenía que hacer algo y ahora.

Butch al sentir que no le correspondía, insistió por un tiempo pero al ver que no había respuesta se fue separando lentamente hasta quedar bosque contra esmeralda.

-Ah, sabía que no lo harías, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya-dijo mientras se separaba poco a poco para retirarse del lugar pero antes de que se separe dos centímetro del cuerpo de la morocho, sintió como es que le agarraban del cuello de la chaqueta para después sentir unos cálidos y dulces labios que ya había probado, excepto que ahora ella lo estaba besando a él. El joven ni lento ni perezoso, empezó a corresponder mientras profundizaba más el beso y haciéndolo más apasionado cada vez, estuvieron así como 1, 2, 3..5…10 minutos pero en ese momento no importaba el tiempo cada uno estaba ocupado explorando la boca del otro, hasta que se separaron.

-He…parece…que…la verdecita si… me deseaba- dijo el Him con la respiración agitada.

-Ca…cállate…ah…ah…idiota- le respondió con la respiración igual o más agitada que él, le dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

-Tranquila, después de todo los dos estamos iguales- le dijo antes de besarla suavemente los labios.

Paso un tiempo y se quedaron en un pequeño silencio, aun que para ellos no era incomodo, antes, de que Buttercup lo cortara.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir. Blossom, se preocupa mucho por mí- poniendo sus manos en el pecho del morocho y separándose un poco.

-Sí, es una buena idea- le dio la razón a ella- ni te imaginas como es que se pone Brick cuando no estamos en nuestra habitación, jaja- agrego, recordando la furia de su hermano.

-Jajaja…si- se acerco a él para después darle un pequeño y dulce beso en la comisura de los labios del oji-verde – hasta mañana, imbécil - antes de separarse del chico y elevarse un poco del piso.

-Hasta mañana, verdecita- respondió e imitando la acción de la chica.

Se sonrieron por última vez, antes, de salir volando hacia direcciones contrarias.

* * *

 **Hasta ahí.**

 **¿Y que les pareció? esta es mi primera historia de ellos dos y ademas de que amo a esta pareja.**

 **Si quieren me pueden pedir de cualquier pareja o un solo personaje, como quieran, escribiré una historia con lo que me pidan y se las dedicare para quien me lo haya pedido, obvio.**

 **Jajaja bueno hasta la proxima**


End file.
